


The Wolf with Sheep's Wool

by Destructivedepravities



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Depression, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: Henry always worried about Joey. The nasty, snarling man. He could be so dangerous, but he just looked so helpless.





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was Joey's best friend. Always had been. Always would be. The tiny man needed him, obviously, so he was there. Pushing his wheelchair, trying to comb through his mess of hair.

Even though Joey tried so hard to push him away, he couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

Joey couldn't do sports, couldn't be in the sun for too long, couldn't make friends, and he couldn't lift more than twenty pounds. He was so fragile, so helpless.

Henry never planned on being his friend, but it just happened one day. Joey was three grades ahead of him, despite being only one year older. He'd found his sketchbook and went to return it.

He didn't expect that silent ugly girl with the white hair to be Joey. He thought the sketchbook belonged to a track member, going places and doing things. But no, it was Joey's. 

After calling him miss he quickly realized he was just a normal boy, if not slightly prettier than the rest.

He developed liking to holding his hands. They were just so small and fragile, yet calloused. It was normal for him to be wearing bandages on them.

Combing and touching Joey's hair was also fun. He joked with the idea of making a sweater with it. After all, it was just like sheep's wool.

Joey acted angry, but the glances, hair flaunting and tiny fingers wrapped around his own large fingers confirmed that Joey actually enjoyed his company.

"Would you like me to teach you to draw?" Joey asked one day, trying to twist his head to look at his tall friend, taking several gulps from a water pouch.

Henry was silent for a while, causing an unpleasant shiver to crawl up Joey's spine.

"Why of course I would."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up with Joey wasn't the most pleasant. He had a tendency to begin screaming at little things, cry for no reason and see things that weren't there. Henry had once caught him trying to run over a kitten because "it was evil," Joey had explained with a wet face, wrinkled in fear.

Henry knew he shouldn't have stayed. He should have let him drown himself in delusions and eventually die from a careless mistake. 

But he just couldn't leave him like that.

He was so helpless, so tiny, so lost. He wanted to be his friend. He wanted to protect him.

As they grew together, Henry grew more accustomed to holding more than Joey's hands.

Holding Joey to your chest was an experience. Uneven breaths, cold skin, bones easily felt under the fabric and pale flesh, fluffy hair on your skin.

He sometimes didn't want to let him go.

He was so dangerous, but just too precious to let go of.


	3. Why are you so hated?

Joey was often found on the ground, crawling away from danger or simply being kicked and teased. He would be dragged out into the sun and stuck there in the heat between his classes, effectively giving a good kick to his decent grades. He would never cry though. 

When Henry would find him, he would pick him up and sit in his wheelchair with him, with his silent sobbing wetting his shirt. He didn't care when the rare occasion of a peeking peer would find them and cry out "fags!". He didn't care when he saw sneers of disgust.

He just wanted to protect Joey, his tall, thin body, heaving as he let everything out. From his home life to the bullies, to his thoughts and fears. Henry could sometimes hear him apologizing, apologizing for so many things, from being a "fag" to merely existing.

Henry would only reply by stroking his hair and shushing him gently.

He wished that the world wasn't out to get Joey sometimes, but other times he wondered if Joey's claims of him deserving these treatments were true.

Either way, he stayed with him.


End file.
